


Mouth on skin, hands in hair

by ExNihiIo



Series: KageHina NSFW Week 2021 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hickeys, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExNihiIo/pseuds/ExNihiIo
Summary: They haven't even done anything yet. It just gets like this, whenever Hinata is hungry and impatient for touches, but Kageyama only wants to take his time taking him apart; Hinata moving quickly into his space, hands scrambling at the hem of his jacket and kissing messily, only for Kageyama's hands to halt him, pres him against the wall or the door because it's easier to subdue Hinata when Kageyama can use his height to his advantage, because it's easier to stop his hurried movements when he can press Hinata's wrists against any surface and feel him tremble under touches he cannot escape from.Hinata shivers, and Kageyama watches as his fingers twist in the sheets. Kageyama presses his mouth closer to the hem of Hinata's shorts and this time he bites, hard. Hinata gasps and arches off the bed, pulls on the sheets and complains loudly when Kageyama pushes his hips down against the mattress."Be still," Kageyama reminds him, and Hinata whines and kicks lightly at Kageyama's back with his heel, says "You're so mean, Tobio-kun."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: KageHina NSFW Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114523
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122
Collections: Kagehina NSFW Week 2021





	Mouth on skin, hands in hair

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I last wrote smut lmao why isn't it as easy as making up hcs. Excuse my atrocious title, I have an exam tomorrow TT  
> Anyway this goes to you Ale, thank you for always brainstorming with me <3

Hinata's thighs are spread in Kageyama's lap, his strong calves pressed against Kageyama's hips. He looks relaxed, lips still red from where Kageyama was kissing him, his skin glowing with the sunset light. His hair is still a mess from where Kageyama pulled too hard, and he's running a hand up and down his stomach.

"Staring," he says softly.

Kageyama runs his hands up Hinata's knees and finds him smirking at him. He lowers his head and presses his mouth to Hinata's neck, feels him tilt his head back and his free hand sink between Kageyama's hair, tugging gently.

"You're so touchy this evening," he comments, laughing as Kageyama kisses his neck. "I could always stop."

"Don't you dare."

"Then don't complain."

"I'm not complaining," Hinata replies, smirk still playing on his lips. "It's cute. You're so cute when you get touchy. Makes it way more fun to tease you."

"Shut up," Kageyama replies, but his cheeks are red, darker as he moves away and slides onto his stomach between Hinata's legs. One of his hands is still wrapped around what he can grab of Hinata's thigh —he's filled up _so much_ in the years abroad, no more skinny limbs and knobby knees, even growing a couple of centimeters, as Hinata continuously reminds everyone who knew him since high school.

Hinata laughs and threads his fingers through Kageyama's hair. His cheeks are bright, too, breath just a little too short with expectation.

"So mean, Kageyama-kun. I'm trying to be such a good boyfriend and everything here!"

Even his voice has gone down a little, in the four years since the end of high school. It tilts particularly low at the end of the sentence, a half cut whine when Kageyama pinches Hinata's side and drags a gasp out of him.

"You're so distracting."

"Not my fault if you're just too cute."

Kageyama presses his mouth to Hinata's thigh, feels him tense under his lips. "You talk too much."

"You like it when I talk," Hinata retorts, and Kageyama doesn't reply, because he knows it's true, and Hinata knows that too because there's a smug smirk on his face, the same one he gets whenever he does a particularly good action on the court, which has gotten more and more often ever since he got back.

Unfair, Kageyama thinks, but says, "Stay still," and this time on Hinata's thigh he uses teeth.

Hinata goes quiet and still beneath him, his chest raised in a half breath. Kageyama closes his eyes and moves his mouth higher up, Hinata exhales and his leg shifts a little in Kageyama's hold. When Kageyama starts sucking, Hinata's hands tighten in his hair and his back arches lightly.

Kageyama makes a small noise and moves away, tugs on Hinata's wrists until he 's letting go and presses them against the bed, away from anything he could touch.

"Tobio," Hinata complains, and Kageyama presses his hands further down against the messed up sheets, still untouched since they left the bed in the morning. Hinata's breath stops at the gentle display of strength, and Kageyama watches as his fingers twitch.

"No touching."

Hinata grumbles a little, whines a "So unfair, Tobio-kun" and "But I wanna touch you too," but doesn't tug on his arms, grabbing the bed sheets instead. Kageyama rewards him with a kiss to the wrist.

Good boy.

He's not even out of his running clothes, shorts rumpled where his thighs meet his hips and tank top pushed up from when Kageyama dug his hand beneath it, only seconds after pushing Hinata onto the bed. Hinata's legs are littered with marks Kageyama left in the morning, and ones from the night before, different shades of red and purple matting the skin so beautifully, Kageyama's hand prints a faint shadow on his hips.

It must be starting to feel uncomfortable, being so _overdressed_ in Hinata's standards, Kageyama thinks as he eyes the tent in the front of his shorts, as he runs his palm up the leg Hinata has lowered over his back the moment Kageyama lay down between his thighs.

They haven't even done anything yet. It just gets like this, whenever Hinata is hungry and impatient for touches, but Kageyama only wants to take his time taking him apart; Hinata moving quickly into his space, hands scrambling at the hem of his jacket and kissing messily, only for Kageyama's hands to halt him, pres him against the wall or the door because it's easier to subdue Hinata when Kageyama can use his height to his advantage, because it's easier to stop his hurried movements when he can press Hinata's wrists against any surface and feel him tremble under touches he cannot escape from.

Hinata shivers, and Kageyama watches as his fingers twist in the sheets. Kageyama presses his mouth closer to the hem of Hinata's shorts and this time he bites, hard. Hinata gasps and arches off the bed, pulls on the sheets and complains loudly when Kageyama pushes his hips down against the mattress.

"Be still," Kageyama reminds him, and Hinata whines and kicks lightly at Kageyama's back with his heel, says "You're so mean, Tobio-kun."

"You're too impatient," Kageyama retorts, and, "I'm going to stop if you don't behave."

Hinata gasps as if offended, but maybe it's the well placed bite Kageyama places on his inner thigh. "I'll behave, I promise I'll behave—"

He pauses and sucks in a breath, his hips twitching, because Kageyama is sucking another mark on his skin where he's more sensitive and where he already has a hickey, almost faded, and the dull pain is making him twitch.

Kageyama hums softly and lets go of the thin skin between his teeth, presses his cheek against Hinata's thigh and muses, only a little smug, "No longer complaining, are you."

Hinata kicks his heel against his back again as weak reprimand. "You butt."

Kageyama hums again, and lowers his head.

It doesn't take long before Hinata is squirming again, hands twisting in the sheets and head thrown back against the pillow. Every now and then, Kageyama moves away, presses his cheek to Hinata's knee and watches as he takes a breath, his chest filling up with a whine. Then Hinata's hands relax on the mattress, Kageyama presses a bite into the soft skin of his knee and Hinata jolts.

Kageyama would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying this small torture.

"You're so weird," Hinata gasps, and Kageyama doesn't move his hands when he feels fingers dig in his hair, doesn't move when he feels them pull. He bites on Hinata's thigh and Hinata jumps and moans under his touch, his legs starting to tremble.

"You're so weird," he breathes out again, "You and your— obsession with my legs, I don't even know what you get out of this—" and moans quietly when Kageyama's hand sneaks up between his legs and rubs the front of his shorts, _fucking finally,_ and Hinata presses a hand against his mouth and _bites_.

"You should see yourself," Kageyama replies, and he really means it, because Hinata like this is a vision, his thighs dotted red and purple, Kageyama's imprints on his sides, his back arching beneath the black tank top and his hair a mess; his cheeks are bright red, and his eyes dark with pleasure.

Hinata messily runs his hands over Kageyama's cheeks, pulling him closer to where he wants him, and _oh_ , Kageyama wants to ruin him, the way he wants few things. It makes him feel powerful, the way he's the only one seeing Hinata like this, the only one who knows what Hinata hides under the compression shorts he wears under his uniform once the weekend's over and training has started again. Knowing that _he_ 's the one who puts those marks on Hinata's skin, though, that makes him feel completely different things.

"We could do it in front of a mirror, the next time," Hinata babbles, almost delirious, as Kageyama paints another bruise on his inner thigh, his hand sneaking under the hem of the shorts and briefs, skin against burning skin. "That way I could see— _oh god_ , you're so unfair, you're so unfairly weird, and I—"

"You talk so much," Kageyama chides, but fondly, the way he would a child. His teeth sink into Hinata's thigh, and Hinata jolts. "'S all your fault, always being so perfect, so composed even when doing this kinda thing, I just wanna ruin you, put my hands on you and _destroy you_ , I love you so much—Tobio—"

Kageyama laughs, because Hinata is ridiculous and endearing and he won't stop squirming or talking. He must really be desperate by now, because his hips jump ever so slightly form the bed, little aborted movements that tell him that Hinata is trying not to move and failing miserably.

Kageyama moves his hand up, feels Hinata sigh and tense for a brief moment's blessing, and then moves it further up until his fingers are peeking from beneath the elastic at Hinata's stomach and pressing him down against the mattress.

Hinata whines as even those small movements are taken from him. Kageyama, the sadist, smirks against Hinata's stomach, says, "I wanna see you come like this."

Hinata gasps as Kageyama's hand slides lower, "Like what," and his eyes go wide as Kageyama bites him, slow and soft. " _Oh_."

"Think you can?" Kageyama asks. Hinata's hand flexes in his hair, petting him distractedly. Kageyama mouths over Hinata's skin, and feels him tremble. "I—I don't know, I've never—"

"Want to try?"

Hinata's face blooms with color, and Kageyama kisses the top of his thigh, his hand pressing down between Hinata's legs. "Like this?"

Hinata nods, sinks his fingers deep in Kageyama's hair and mutters, "Tobio, Tobio," as Kageyama lowers his head and nips at his inner thigh, keeps muttering it as Kageyama slips his hand under his briefs and starts stroking him.

It takes an embarrassingly short time for Hinata to come after that, and he does so with shuddering thighs and Kageyama mouthing over his stomach. Once Hinata's legs stop trembling he tugs on Kageyama's shirt, pushes him against the mattress and tastes the salt of his sweat on Kageyama's mouth.

He's hard against his leg, his sweats tented and damp, and Kageyama lets out a low groan as Hinata slips a hand in his boxers, slow and lazy the way Kageyama likes it, pushing him closer and closer to the edge until he's tipping over.

Hinata falls on top of him after, breathing wetly against his neck while Kageyama reaches for the tissue box on the bedside table and cleans them as nicely as he can without moving too much.

When he tugs a blanket over them, Hinata nuzzles Kageyama's collarbone and slips his hands under his back, where Kageyama's skin always feels warmer.

"Next time," he mutters, "I'm doing this to you."

Kageyama grumbles a sleepy yes and, nosing at Hinata's hair, tells him to be quiet and sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ExNihiIo_) and [Tumblr](https://exnihiio.tumblr.com/)!! ^^  
> You can also find me on [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/lanjingyeets?t=1567431334)!


End file.
